<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in a haze by coppersuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444284">in a haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppersuns/pseuds/coppersuns'>coppersuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feeding, High Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier Is A Meanie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Shy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Vampires, its kinda fluffy, jaskier has colored hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppersuns/pseuds/coppersuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚜️| the year is 1987, thinking about you by the guns n’ roses is playing and jaskier and geralt are in the back of a club, in a haze of smoke playing a game of cat and mouse. usually, geralt has a no biting rule on his vampire boyfriend, but sometimes on the right night, during the right song, he craves the feeling of jaskier’s teeth on his neck. the feelings of being fed on is like no other, it’s almost euphoric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Geraskier Kink Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in a haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the 'Vampire' space on card B.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somethin’ changed in this heart of mine<br/>
You know I’m so glad that you showed me<br/>
Honey, now you’re my best friend<br/>
I want to stay together ’til the very end</p><p>\ 1987 \</p><p>everyone knows that monsters hide in the dark shadows of the world, preying on those who seek out danger and power. or at least, that’s what the news will tell you. In reality, most of the supernatural go out of their way to hide in fear of being poked and prodded or worse, hunted. still, while they may not be evil, they are in fact mischievous. Geralt would know, his boyfriend of two years is a vampire, and while he’s harmless he’s always getting Geralt in some kind of trouble. Jaskier says good trouble is ‘good for the blood’ and Geralt doesn’t know if that’s just a vampire joke or if Jaskier actually thinks that makes him taste better. Still, tonight was no different. Jaskier wanted Geralt to meet him at some club. so he grabbed some jeans and a leather jacket and tied his hair up and went to go meet him. </p><p>When he got there, guns n’ roses played loudly in the cramped club. the smell of sweat, liquor, and weed hung in the air. he pushed past bodies until he caught a glimpse of fading red-dyed hair (jaskier was waiting for the color to go out so he could go green). “Jask! Jask!... Jaskier” he yelled. he could see Jaskier’s ears wiggle and he turned and greeted him with a smile. he grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to him, his lips finding Geralt’s quickly. </p><p>“I was just about to send out a search party for you,” he exaggerated. “you wouldn’t have been able to find me in all this ruckus” he responded, his voice competing with the bass in the speakers. “it’s loud in here, come to the back. i wanna introduce you to some old friends” Jaskier said as he took Geralt's hand and led him deeper into the club. </p><p>they arrived at a door and were let in by a rather wolfish looking man, Geralt could have sworn his eye were golden with red rings around them, but maybe it was just the lights. </p><p>“I’ve known Aleistar and Vy for a hundred years,” Jaskier said as he walked down a long dark hallway. “You are indeed very old,” Geralt teased. “Yes, yes, but I'm the picture of youth,” he said, giving a smile, his fangs visible. </p><p>they came to a door that opened before Jaskier could grab at the handle. “I heard you all the way down the hall, you think you’d learn to not stomp so hard after living for so long,” a tall and slim man with greyish blonde hair said. Jaskier scoffed, “nonsense, what you heard was the enormous shadow of my sheer presence.” </p><p>as they walked into the room, Geralt noticed that they were a few vampires in the room, a few humans, someone eerie-looking enough to be a fairy (but it always hard to tell with them). “Geralt this is my good friend Aleistar. And over there grabbing a midnight snack is my other good friend Vylet.” Geralt looked over to see a woman with red eyes, fangs deep in another women. hearing her name she pulled away, a drop of blood dripping down her lip. “is this the lover i've heard so much about” she asked. “you’ve heard about me” Geralt asked, a little surprise in his tone. “We all have” Aleistar answered, Geralt shyly rubbed the back of his neck, “i’m not much to write home about.” “nonsense, i’ve written home about you many times” jaskier reassured as he wrapped an arm around Geralt’s waist. </p><p>Vylet stood up and walked over, extending a hand to Geralt. “it’s nice to finally meet you. jaskier doesn’t usually brag about people, you must be special.” this only made Geralt shyer, still he shook her hand. “he doesn’t need to, usually bragging about himself is enough” Aleistar said as he sat down on a couch. they spoke of stories from older times, one about jaskier fighting in a war for the fun of it, another about jaskier gambling with pirates, another about him sneaking into a royal palace, and the funniest was when he was briefly turned into a horse by a witch for trying to pull a fast one on her. “say what you want but for a few hours i had a massive cock and i was 8 feet tall” Jaskier added at the end of the stories. </p><p>Geralt was smoking a blunt someone had given to him, sat back looking up at the ceiling. it had a strange and almost hypnotic pattern on it, swirling and moving. at some point, he’s started tuning out the conversations around him, fixating on certain sights around him. until one sight caught up, a vampire feeding. there were people who liked to be fed on, feeding for humans was like being on an incredible high. there was no drug that compared to it, and if not careful it could become addicting for certain humans. Jaskier would sometimes feed on Geralt but it wasn’t a regular thing. usually, Jaskier was gentle with Geralt, but just the simple fact that if he wanted Jaskier could overpower him sometimes turned him on. while Geralt may have looked bigger, he was only human. </p><p>still, watching the expression on the human's face stirred something in him, he couldn’t look away. as he watched, he didn’t notice that Jaskier was walking over to him until he was sitting in his lap. he took the joint from Geralt's lips and put it between his and turned to see what Geralt was looking at. after he puffed he smiled, “it’s nothing you haven’t seen before” he reminded him. “i’m high, i’m just staring out” geralt said, trying to play off his interest. “oh? is that right” jaskier teased, his smile growing. “i know what you’re trying to do and it’s not gonna work” Geralt said, trying to hide his smile. “i’m not doing anything, you were staring at them feeding, no problem there.”</p><p>“i wasn’t staring.”<br/>
“yea you were.”<br/>
“was not.”<br/>
“was too.”</p><p>geralt took the joint back and put it to his lips, jaskier chuckled, making Geralt flustered was his favorite pastime. he leaned it, kissing his forehead, and then both his cheeks, and slightly pushed his head to the side and kissed his jaw, and then his neck. Geralts pants grew tight just from the anticipation alone. Jaskier licked and kissed and sucked in different spots, earning a few pants and soft moans from Geralt. the final straw was when Jaskier dragged his fangs along the places he kissed, sending an intense shiver down Geralt’s spine. “if you’re going to do it then don’t tease.” Jaskier pulled away, “now now, where are your manners. that’s not how we ask for the things we want.”</p><p>Geralt grew shy, his eyes looking down away from jaskier’s. “there are people here” he said softly. jaskier looked around, there were a few people. “there are, unfortunately none of them are looking at you, they should see you in this state though, it’s quite delicious.” this only made him even shyer, his cheeks going a soft red. “well, are you going to ask me nicely?” Geralt bit his lip, and then in a soft almost a whisper voice, “fed from me… please.” Jaskier smiled, “that’s a good boy.” Jaskier leaned back in, his teeth dragging across a small part of skin. he licked a spot till it was wet and covered in his spit and then, in a swift motion, he sunk his teeth into him. Geralt let out a soft gasp, and then he laid back. </p><p>it wasn’t like psychedelics, he didn’t go anywhere. he wasn’t seeing things, or hearing things; every part of his body felt like it was vibrating. all his senses were turned up, he could hear the air, he could taste alcohol being poured in the bar somewhere in the club. his taste, his smell, all of it was heightened. his heart slowed and just as everything around him seemed to be moving at high speed, everything seemed to be slowed down as well. he tried to focus himself on jaskier and the sound of his heartbeat to keep him from floating away. but what ended up pulling him back was the feeling of jaskier’s slender fingers cupping his jaw and then snaking to the back of his neck; softly grabbing at his hair. geralt let out a soft sigh and brought his hands up to jaskier’s bare thigh. </p><p>for a few seconds, geralt felt him pull away from his neck. a small stream of blood spilling down his collarbone. he caught a glimpse of jaskier’s red eyes and his black pupils. he could tell that jask was experiencing his own high. because before any of his blood could stain the collar of Geralt's shirt he licked it up and sunk his teeth back his neck. this time it was more aggressive. his hips started to grind into geralt lap. geralt could feel himself getting harder and harder, only for him to be trapped in the clutches of his jeans. jaskier ignored geralts growing whines until he had finished having his fill. and then, he stopped. he pulled away, and stopped moving his his hips in one abrupt movement. but this only caused geralt to whine more. slowly, jaskier’s eyes softened while seeing his geralt in such a state in front of him. “aww, did you want me to keep going?” he asked, his tone faking worry. geralt nodded his head, “you know what? I think I will reward you. would you like that?”</p><p>geralt nodded his head again. jaskier was pressing himself right on top of geralts bulge, sometimes he would rock his hips, causing him to let out a breath, but he feared if he spoke he’d moan. there weren’t many people left in the room, two or three people who were being fed on. but he couldn’t help but feel his face go red and hot knowing how turned on he was at the fact that he’d wished there were more. his mind was foggy, his eyes red and glazed, he whimpered and whined. jaskier chuckled seeing him in such a state. he pushed off geralt’s lap and between his legs. the pressure off his bulge caused geralt to let out another needy moan.</p><p> jaskier’s slender fingers unhooked the buttons on geralt’s jeans and he pulled his underwear back enough to let geralt’s cock out. “now, doesn’t that feel better” jask asked in a condescending way. geralt always got too shy to look at him when he went down on him. sometimes jaskier would let him get away with it, but he was having so much fun teasing him, he wasn’t getting away with it tonight. he wrapped his hand around the base of geralt’s cock and stared straight at him, and in a firm voice he said, “look at me.” geralt turned his head, whining in response to a command would only make the teasing go on further. “look at me,” jaskier said again, geralt picked his head up slightly but he wasn’t looking at jaskier, he was looking at a spot next to him. but that only made jaskier grip tighten slightly, geralt tensed. “look at me,” he said once more, and geralt’s eyes slightly trailed up to look at jaskier, meeting his stare. “keep looking at me,” he told him.</p><p>jaskier leaned in and dragged his tongue from the base to the tip. he swirled his tongue around the tip, dragging it swiftly across the slit. he spit on the shaft and stroked it, and when his cock was covered in spit. at some point geralt had slapped his hand over his mouth to stop him from getting too loud. he couldn’t look to see if anyone was looking at him because he couldn’t take his eyes off jaskier. he knew if he did, jaskier would stop till his eyes came back to his gaze, but he could feel eyes on him, peeking, wondering, lustful. dragging his tongue up and down his shaft, finally he took geralt into his mouth. he sucked on his tip, his tongue still circling around. and even though his head was over his mouth he was getting louder and louder. he gasped and whined, his other hand gripping the couch. jaskier bobbed his head up and down, taking more and more geralt into his mouth until he could feel his tip hitting the back of throat. with each movement, he could feel geralt pulsating in his mouth. he pushed himself all the way down on his cock just in time for when geralt came. </p><p>geralt’s head fell back, his chest rising and falling. he was seeing double, the high from being fed on was coming down. he felt his pants being messed with but he couldn’t really pay any attention to what was happening. all he knew was that eventually jaskier stood up and sat back in his lap. his fingers found their way back to his scalp and played with his hair and kissed his forehead until he felt calm. “hey,” geralt asked. jaskier’s hands stopped moving and he looked down, “yes?”</p><p>“do you really talk about me to your friends?” jaskier smiled and his fingers moved again, “i never stop talking about you, it’s embarrassing really. for you not, for me.” geralt chuckled, “it’s not embarrassing, it’s just I never thought about it. you talking about me to people.” jaskier hummed, and rested his chin on top of geralt’s head. “of course i talk about you with other people, in all my adventures, all my stories, the ones i’ll have with you are the ones i’ll cherish most.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>